


Surprise!

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Surprise!

"You know I hate surprises," Nick's eyes were covered, and Brian was guiding him, "Can't you just tell me?"

Brian chuckled. "Of course I can't. This is more fun," he linked his fingers so Nick couldn't peek. "You'll appreciate this honey, trust me."

Nick sighed and let Brian continue to lead him. "You weren't like this before you moved in."

Brian opened a door. "But you know you love it. Okay, now you can look." He pulled his hands away from Nick's eyes.

Nick didn't know what to say. Brian had redone his bedroom. He'd replaced the single bed that as in there with a double bed. He'd redecorated it; it was no longer the single man's bachelor pad Nick was used to. It looked like a couple's bedroom. "Brian... wow."

"Well since I'm living here now, we should live like a couple," Brian wrapped his arms around Nick, "I hope you like it."

Nick smirked. He more than liked it. "Let's break in this bed." He picked Brian up and laid him on the bed. He smiled. "You look amazing baby." He slowly undressed his boyfriend, then himself. He kissed Brian as his hands explored.

Brian moaned looking into Nick's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Nick moaned as he reached for the bottle of lube that always sat on his bedside table. He poured a generous amount of lube on his hard cock and slid into Brian, moaning with each inch he pushed into his boyfriend.

Brian gripped Nick's shoulders. It had been a while for them, and he needed to get used to Nick being inside him again. When he was ready, he bucked his hips to tell Nick it was time to move.

Nick whimpered as he thrust in and out of Brian. It felt better than he remembered. "Mmm Brian," he sped up a bit.

Brian reacted by meeting Nick's thrusts. "Nick... so good. God I love you," he moaned.

Nick kissed his neck. "I love you too, I love you too." He sped up more, he was close.

"Ahhh Nick I'm gonna," Brian whimpered, not getting out the last word before exploding all over his and Nick's stomachs.

Nick groaned Brian's name as he came soon after, pulling out and curling up in Brian's arms. "I more than like it baby, I love it."


End file.
